


Story 4: “Don’t get used to it. My leg will heal.”

by carex



Series: Small Steps to Recovery - Stories from the Physiotherapy Clinic [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carex/pseuds/carex
Summary: Summary: Another segment in the series. Reading the other stories in this series is encouraged but not needed as each is more or less independent of each other.This story immediately follows A’ohe Kahi e Pe’e Ai (05x01) after Steve’s gunshot wound to the thigh.





	Story 4: “Don’t get used to it. My leg will heal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing recognizable. I’m not a medical professional, law enforcement officer, or have any technical background that would give me expertise for these stories beyond my Googling skills. Constructive feedback, suggestions and edits are always welcome as fictional writing as a whole is a new avenue for me.

It was a hot, sunny Thursday when Danny and Steve entered the physio clinic. Danny reached for the door and stepped back to hold it open for Steve who slowly limped through on crutches.

“Come on, let’s go. We’re going to be late and you’re letting all the AC out.” Danny sighed while making shooing motions in an effort to speed up Steve’s slow progress through the door. 

“Your driving makes me nauseous,” Steve responded flatly a few seconds later after entering the waiting room.

He did seem a bit pale and appeared to be taking deeper breaths then the short walk from the parking lot warranted.

“It’s not my driving. It’s the antibiotics you have to take after having, yet another, bullet removed from your body. Bullets aren’t exactly known for being the cleanest of objects. What kind of Navy SEAL gets motion sickness anyway?”

“Boats, planes and other people’s driving don’t bother me. It’s just when you….are....ah...I.....just….” Steve weakly finished before abruptly turning and making a beeline for the washroom on the other side of the waiting room and slamming the door shut.

“Is he okay?” I asked as Danny continued to stare at the now-closed washroom door.

“Ah. Ya.” Danny responded while still looking at the door. It was not convincing and we both knew it. Turning back to face me, Danny continued, “The antibiotics they have him on seem to be causing some..ah...issues. I called and asked his Doc a few days ago if there was something he could do or if it was something I should be concerned about, but the Doc said it wasn’t an uncommon side effect. I guess Steve is on some really powerful antibiotics as he’d started to develop a bit of an infection by the time we got to the hospital. It may have had something to do with the seatbelt he used to bind the wound before chasing the suspect through some alley storage thing. I doubt any of that was particularly sterile. In any case, he’s only got two more days of meds, so….” Danny trailed off as he turned to look at the closed washroom door again.

“There’s, ah, water and some cups around the corner.” I pointed towards the corner of the treatment area that held a small watercooler. “I can let Kai know you’re here but will need a few minutes. Just head on back when Steve’s ready.”

“Thanks, Halia.” Danny walked to the cooler and filled a cup with water before crossing to the closed washroom door.

He knocked lightly, walked in without pausing for a response, and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later the door opened again, and Danny once again held it open for Steve to crutch his way back into the waiting room. Steve still seemed a bit shaky but was definitely doing better.

“Honestly, my leg is almost better. I think I can start driving again tomorrow.” Steve stated as he passed Danny and made his way into the treatment area.

“Keep dreaming there, babe. When I spoke to the Doc he said at least two more weeks. But really, maybe we could make this a permanent thing. I’ve been enjoying actually driving my own car.” Danny finished with a cheeky smirk.

“Don’t get used to it. My leg will heal.” Steve finished with a laugh as Danny rolled his eyes and followed his partner into the treatment area.


End file.
